


Little Tuber Academia

by Deth2250



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: #lights4diana, Accidental Death, F/F, It was all a Joke, Parkour, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Youtuber AU, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deth2250/pseuds/Deth2250
Summary: Me and the gang started makin Au's and this one got brought up, then spiraled out of control. *Kicks prodigies into the corner* I'm gonna work on a little bit of LWA until I'm done moving. But till then Please enjoy the youtuber Au.
Relationships: Hannah England & Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Amanda and Akko go on the run.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall fuckin....

Diana Cavendish, Amanda O'Neill, and Akko Kagari. Partners in crime, running down a beach. Amanda gripped her gun tighter and fired at the female officers chasing them. Now you may be wondering, how did these absolute idiots get into this kinda trouble? Well I'm glad you asked.

It all started on a moonlit night. Akko's eyes burned from looking at Sony Vegas Pro for hours. Akko hated editing: her fingers hurt, her eyes hurt, and due to her bad posture her back and neck hurt. "A new video with Manda, another hundred views."

That's right, Akko had a failing YouTube channel. Four years she had been posting, the longest of her old friends at Luna Nova. She had nearly eight hundred videos. Some had gone viral such as the broom dancing or the twenty four hours of her sleeping, but none kickstarted her channel into stardom like her friends had. Diana was popular because she was beautiful, Amanda was suave and buff,and Hannah and Barb had their perfect friendship. Her only saving grace was Amanda. Surprisingly to the klutz and her friends Akko was very good at camera work, she could run full speed and keep the camera steady. Assuming she didn't trip on her shoe laces first. It really helped with Amanda's videos.

Parkour, cross-dressing and cosplay, pranks, food challenges, vlogs, Let's Plays. Amanda did it all, and she was good. Sixteen million subscribers good. Akko appeared in almost every video and was linked at the top of the descriptions yet she never seemed to gain subscribers. Akko didn't care much for the money or fame, but it was annoying how hard she worked for so little. Yet here she was, eyes burning, fingers aching as the video exported. Estimated rendering time, twelve hours.

She wanted to cry- actually her eyes were probably watering. Editing out real magic was hard! Thankfully Croix and Chariot were there to teach everyone so they didn't reveal magic to the general public.

"Akko, you wanna grab dinner?"

"God, is that you? Please let me be free from exporting this video."

Amanda climbed in from the open balcony and tiptoed through Akko's cluttered room. "If there is a god I'm the closest thing. Dinner or no?"

Akko spun in her DXRacer and revealed the mess of a girl. No pants, two day old panties, greasy hair being held up by a handband. "Do I look like I can go outside?"

"I'll wait. Go get ready. Wash that rat's nest you call a body." Amanda flopped onto Akko's bed and closed her nose. "Disgusting, shoo shoo you foul smelling beast."

Akko groaned as she sauntered out of her chair over to the bathroom. Amanda spread out on the bed with a satisfied groan, _Akko's bed is so comfy. _The klutz didn't seem attentive but when it came to large decisions she tended to choose well. Amanda propped herself up on the bed and peered at Akko's monitor

"Fourteen hours? Damn. I knew Akko edited like a motherfucker but..." Amanda rolled out of the bed and got a better look at the timeline. "Holy shit.

Animations, key-frames, subtitles. Akko added the subtitles one frame at a time. She drew her own Chibis and fonts. Akko worked hard, no doubt. There must have been forty five layers all peppered with audio and images. "I wonder if cabbage head's style has changed at all; I mean Akko's style has. its been a while since we checked each other's work."

Amanda shook her head remembering Akko's words 'I think I might start a YouTube channel, I mean stage performance is dying._ all this editing and hard work, bad luck I guess. Why does the algorithm hate you? _

"What are you doing?" Akko asked.

Akko dripped with water as her hot pink towel covered her lewd bits. Amanda blinked and averted her eyes from the muscular girl. "Oh, I was just watching the video export."

This seemed weird to Akko since nothing happens, no progress bar, no spinning wheel. Just an estimated time of 14 hours. "O-kay weirdo. Get out so I can get dressed."

Amanda sighed and started towards the door, "as much as I'd like to watch. I'm just gonna talk through the door."

Akko wanted to protest but Amanda was hard headed to say the least. Amanda trotted over to the bedroom door and closed it behind her leaving Akko alone in her room. "Hands and Barbara wanted Korean BBQ!" Her muffled voice made Akko want to facepalm. 

Akko slipped on a pair of panties as she remembered why Amanda called her Hands. Cute nickname really, during a relationship quiz the only thing Amanda could think of that she liked about Hannah was her hands. "Korean? Are you sure we shouldn't get hotpot?" Akko yelled back.

Amanda shifted between her feet. "But the BBQ place is closer and they're already waiting because of you!"

Akko threw on a pair of blue hotpants and shook her head. "It's down the street, you big drama queen."

"Finally you realize I'm a queen!"

Akko threw on her big poofy sweat shirt in hopes she wouldn't have to put on a shirt or bra. She flung open the door surprising Amanda a bit. "Yep, and the queen's queen is sadly waiting in a Korean BBQ place with her best friend."

Amanda sighed and threw an arm around Akko's shoulder. Akko grabbed her phone from it's charger in the kitchen as well as her wallet and keys from the bowl by the door. 


	2. Diana Cavendish gets drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is bad at drinking games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit but I'm finally moved and now I have a semi stable writing platform. ;)

"Yo." Akko made the piece sign as her and Amanda walked up to the booth.

Akko got a full view of the booth. On one side Hannah and Barbara both we're watching something on a phone, and on the other Diana. Diana was beautiful, long multicolored hair, nice body, large breasts. Akko had a not so secret crush on Diana, but they sort of drifted apart after Luna Nova. Amanda slid into the large booth next to Hannah and planted a kiss on her cheek. Akko sighed and took a seat next to Diana. "Nice to see you Dia."

"You as well." Diana hit the record button on her handheld camera and spun it towards Akko. "This is Akko my old friend from school and a fellow Youtuber. Anything to say to my fans Akko?"

_Oh, so it's one of those dinners. _Akko put on her cheery face and said, "It's good to see you Dia, and it's nice to meet all of you again!" Diana hit the record button again making it stop. "Are you alright Akko? You seem kind of tired."

"Fine, fine. Just spent a bit recording and editing. Kinda burnt tonight."

Amanda stopped being cutesy with her girlfriend for a moment to slam down the drink menu. "Nothing Alcohol can't fix!"

Akko rolled her eyes because she knew Hannah was gonna lift her camera and start recording, Barbara would propose a drinking game and they all would play it. Almost like clockwork Hannah raised her vlog camera and Barbara did a drumroll on the table with her fingers. "We should play a drinking game!"

Akko put on her best I'm not dying inside face and gave two thumbs up to Hannah's camera. Amanda flagged the next waitress and ordered a whole bottle of gin and five shot glasses. "Gin is nasty though."

"I have to agree with Akko, Gin is disgusting."

Amanda made a face and then said, "just don't lose."

Soon after a large bottle of blue liquid, five shot glasses and multiple plates of raw beef and chicken came out. Multiple bowls of rice, dipping sauce, and rubs came with the meat. Akko barely had time to take it all in before O'Neill made her grab the shot of blue liquid. "So never have I ever?" Barbara mused.

"That sounds great. Who should start?"

All eyes went to Akko as she started laying beef on the grill. "No way am I starting." Amanda kicked her in the shin from the other side of the table. "Fine. Never have I ever still been a virgin at 22."

Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda all took a shot. "Alright you're next Cavendish." Amanda said still trying to deal with the bad taste in her mouth.

  
"Uhm. Never have I ever... stolen beef from someone at a Korean BBQ place."

Akko was dipping her piece of beef in soy sauce when she said, "I feel that's targeted at me but ok." Akko quickly chomped her beef and then followed it up with the shot of Gin.

Amanda was next, everyone hated her prompts because she always picked something no one else had done. "Never have I ever... drank tea."

The table erupted in laughter and insults tossed at Amanda. They all drank tea on the regular, except Amanda. Once Barbara forced it into her mouth, Amanda just spit it back into her face. Everyone took a shot and Hannah and Barbara started placing their food on the grill. "Next is you Hands."

"Uhh. Never have I ever had multi colored hair."

Amanda, Diana, and Akko all took a shot. "Wait Akko, when did you have two colors?" Barbara asked.

"Three colors actually, my Harley Quinn cosplay. I was blonde, red, and blue."

Akko pulled off another piece of beef and slurped it down. Barbara tapped her chin and said, "never have I ever had Cavendish as a last name."

"That's not fair!"

"Dems the rules Cavendish." Diana took her shot.

"Never-" Akko was cut off by Amanda.

"Why didn't you take a shot?"

"Huh?"

"You've definitely had fantasies about your name being Akko Cavendish. Don't lie. Take your shot then your turn."

Akko rolled her eyes and continued her turn. "Never have I ever kissed one of the girls here."

Every girl took a shot excluding Akko of course. "Maybe we should take a break for a bit and eat." Diana announced.

Each of the girls took their turns grilling meat and veggies, making boring small talk, cracking the occasional joke. Honestly it was just Amanda joking and the rest of them making fun of her puns. "So, Diana, any girls pique your interest recently?" Amanda asked trying to annoy Akko.

Let me tell you, it worked. Akko gripped her chopsticks so tight they cut through the beef. Half of the cut splat on the table below. "Not really. There is this new maid who is pretty cute though. Sadly, she has a boyfriend."

Akko breathed a sigh of relief and sucked down the rest of her food. "What about you Akko?"

"I dunno, there is this one girl who keeps climbing into my house while I'm in my underwear. Other than the annoying one, not really. I don't get out much."

They all seemed to quiet. "That is the aesthetic for our group eh? Just a bunch of shut in youtubers." Barbara's words seemed to cut the air. "Maybe we should go back to drinking."

"Never have I ever been Rejected...In a relationship sort of way."

Both Barbara and Akko high-fived as they took their shots. "Who rejected you guys?" Amanda asked.

"This guy named Brian, and this girl named...Linda? What about you Akko?"

Akko slumped over as she took another bite of her beef. "Diana."

"That's rough buddy." Barbara sympathized 

Amanda swallowed her rice and said, "welp, I still think you two should fuck but that's just me. Speaking of dating and preferences can we get what we prefer on a girl out there?"

Almost all the girls said "Ass."

Amanda nodded. "Never have I ever eaten someone's ass."

No one raised their hand. Amanda shrugged and started to lift her glass when Diana slowly rose her hand. "My my my, the Cavendish girl isn't so innocent."

Diana took her shot and the game sort of teetered off into just drinking as the air went awkward. "I wouldn't mind letting the outcome of that last round change tonight." Hannah whispered into Amanda's ear.

"Alright ladies Me and Hannah are going. Barbara don't wait up. Akko, I'm so very sorry if you hear us through the wall."

Like that, half the group was gone. Barbara threw down a fifty and said, "The rest of the bill is on you two."

Akko sighed and turned to Diana who was giggling. "Thank you for leaving me with this mess." Akko pulled out her wallet and put two twenties down.

_That's gotta cover it because I don't have anything else. _"Come on Diana. I gotta get you home."

"Okay....Akkoowasmmm." Diana slid out of the booth right onto her ass. "I felld."

"Yes, you did Diana." Akko slid out of the booth and stepped over Diana.

"Help me upsies." Diana's sleeves hung past her hands as she stuck them both out for Akko to grab.

Akko got behind Diana, lifted her from her shoulders and slowly walked her to the exit. The cold November temperature made the girls shiver as they stepped out. "You're such a lightweight Diana."

"I need you to call you an uber. Can I have your phone?"

"It's deadeded."

Drunk Diana was kid Diana. Some drunks you had to treat like a five-year-old, Diana was actually a five year old. _I can't call her an uber. I don't have enough in my account. _"Alright Diana you're having a sleepover at my house."

"Yaay!" Diana swung her long sleeves around like toys.

Akko grabbed Diana by the arm and hand and started leading her along. Two steps and Diana tripped and skinned her knees. Fortunately, she took it like a champ and got right back up. Rather unfortunately she fell three steps later. As funny as it was to see Diana trip Akko was cold and tired. "Alright Diana, you're gonna get a piggyback ride."

"I'M NOT A PIGGY!" Diana shouted, but somehow, she was on Akko's back.

Diana seemed to quiet down and just started breathing into Akko's ear. Every step towards Akko's apartment building was torture as Diana pressed her breasts into Akko's back. Then Diana's hands started roaming, it wasn't bad when she ran her hands down Akko's arms or shoulders, she didn't even mind her running her hands across her belly. But what she did mind was Diana groping her breasts. "Diana stop."

"But your boobies are so soft and squishy! Like marshemallows." *Authors note, I do know how to spell Marshmallows. She pronounces it Mar-she mell-os.

Soon after Diana's hands settled hugging her just above her breasts. "I love you Akko."

"Shut up Diana."

Diana slapped the side of her head and said. "Don't tell me to shuted up! I love you, ands I wanna feel your Marshemallow boobies every morning."

"Well you lost that chance when you denied me."

Diana rest her chin on Akko's shoulder. "I'm sorrys I wanna go takebacksies."

"Well I love you too."

Akko expected a response, but Diana was fast asleep on her shoulder.


End file.
